Vincent Price
Vincent Price (1911 - 1993) Film Deaths *''Tower of London'' (1939) [Duke of Clarence]: Drowned in a vat of wine by Boris Karloff after being knocked unconscious by Basil Rathbone. *''Brigham Young, Frontiersman (Brigham Young)'' (1940) [Joseph Smith]: Shot to death by soldiers in his office room. *''Green Hell'' (1940) [David Richardson]: Shot with an arrow by a native. *''Wilson'' (1944) [William Gibbs McAdoo]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack, years after the movie ends. *''Dragonwyck'' (1946) [Nicholas Van Ryn]: Shot in the chest by a villager after Vincent points his own gun at Glenn Langan. *''The Long Night'' (1947) [Maximilian]: Shot to death by Henry Fonda. *''Rogues' Regiment'' (1948) [Mark Van Ratten]: Shot in the back by Stephen McNally. *''The Bribe'' (1949) [Carwood]: Shot to death by Robert Taylor. *''House of Wax'' (1953) [Professor Henry Jarrod]: Suffocated after he falls into a vat of molten wax during a struggle with police in his laboratory. (See also Lionel Atwill in the 1933 version Mystery of the Wax Museum.) *''Dangerous Mission'' (1954) [Paul Adams]: Crushed to death when the ledge in the crevasse collapses on him after he uses his gun to try and hit Piper Laurie, whom he had been sent to kill and whom Victor Mature is hauling to safety. *''The Mad Magician'' (1954) '[''Don Gallico 'The Great]: Burned alive when Patrick O'Neal knocks him unconscious onto the conveyor belt going into the fire of the crematorium. *The Ten Commandments (1956)' [''Baka]: Neck broken at the end of a struggle with Charlton Heston, after Charlton finds Vincent preparing to torture the bound John Derek. *''The Bat'' (1959) [Dr. Malcolm Wells]: Accidentally shot when his own gun goes off during a struggle by Gavin Gordon. *''The Fall of the House of Usher'' (House of Usher) (1960) [Roderick Usher]: Burned to death after being trapped in the burning building while struggling with his sister (Myrna Fahey). *''Master of the World'' (1961) [Robur]: Killed in his airship explosion/crash after a small explosive (set by Charles Bronson) goes off in the armoury, Vincent and his crew last say their prayers to each other. *''Pit and the Pendulum'' (1961) [Nicholas Medina]: Falls onto a cave stalagmite in a struggle with Patrick Westwood. *''Queen of the Nile (Nefertiti, regina del Nilo; Nefertiti)'' (1961) [Benakon]: Killed by Liana Orfei. *''Confessions of an Opium Eater (Souls for Sale)'' (1962) [Gilbert De Quincey]: Drowned, along with Linda Ho, during a struggle in the sewers. *''Tales of Terror (Edgar Allan Poe's Tales of Terror)'' (1962) [Locke/Fortunato/Valdemar]: Has three different deaths in the three different stories. (1) "Locke" is burned to death when he drops his lantern, setting the house on fire, during a struggle with Leona Gage (his body is shown through the flames after Leona's body transforms back into Maggie Pierce's). (2) "Fortunato" is suffocated when Peter Lorre chains him up beside Joyce Jameson's body in an alcove, then builds a wall to seal them in. Their bodies are shown afterwards when the police break down the wall. (3) "Valdemar" dies of an unspecified illness in bed; however, having been placed in a hypnotic trance by Basil Rathbone, he remains in a state between life and death, unmoving and speaking in a disembodied voice. He eventually snaps out of his trance and rises from his bed in order to defend Debra Paget from Basil, decomposing/ melting as he does so. *''Tower of London'' (1962) [Richard of Gloucester]: Falls onto a fallen soldier's axe after being thrown from his horse on the battlefield, he then sinks into a pond. *''Diary of a Madman'' (1963) [Simon Cordier]: Accidentally burned in a house fire he caused himself to destroy the spirit (Joseph Ruskin). *''The Haunted Palace'' (1963) [Charles Dexter Ward/''Joseph Curwen'']: Playing a dual role as great-great-grandfather and great-great-grandson, "Curwen" is burned by the townspeople. He returns possessing "Ward". *''Twice-Told Tales (The Corpse-Makers; Nights of Terror)'' (1963) [Alex Medbourne/Giacomo Rappaccini/Gerald Pyncheon]: Playing three characters in three different stories, he dies in two of them. (1) "Rappaccini" commits suicide by grabbing hold of a poisonous plant in his garden, after the death of his daughter (Joyce Taylor). (2) "Gerald Pyncheon" is strangled by a magical skeleton arm while the house collapses around them. *''The Comedy of Terrors (The Graveside Story)'' (1964) [Waldo Trumbull]: Poisoned when the well-meaning Boris Karloff pours his "medicine" down Vincent's throat. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Last Man on Earth (Naked Terror; The Night Creatures; Night People)'' (1964) [Dr. Robert Morgan]: Mortally shot in the stomach by the mutated survivors, then stabbed in the chest when one of them throws a spear at him in the church. *''Masque of the Red Death'' (1964) [Prospero]: Dies of the Red Death after the embodiment of the illness (also played by Vincent) appears during the party in Vincent's castle. *''The Tomb of Ligeia'' (1964) [Verden Fell]: Burned to death when the house catches fire while Vincent is struggling with a cat possessed by Elizabeth Shepherd's spirit (clawing his eyes out in the process); his body is shown afterwards, lying in the flames next to Elizabeth's body (changed from the cat to human form in death). *''War Gods of the Deep'' (1965) [Sir Hugh]: Dies after going out into the open, when only see his body suddenly mummify. *''Dr. Goldfoot and the Girl Bombs (Spie vengono dal semifreddo)'' (1966) [Dr. Goldfoot/General Willis]: Playing a dual role, "General Willis" is killed in an explosion when one of the "girl bombs" kisses him. ("Dr. Goldfoot" survives the movie.) *''Witchfinder General (The Conqueror Worm; Matthew Hopkins: Witchfinder General)'' (1968) [Matthew Hopkins]: Shot by Nicky Henson, as a mercy killing when Nicky discovers Ian Ogilvy hacking Vincent to death with an axe in a dungeon. (Historically inaccurate, because Matthew Hopkins actually died from tuberculosis, was only around 27 when he died, Not 57 as Vincent himself was.) *''More Dead Than Alive'' (1969) [Dan Ruffalo]: Shot to death by Paul Hampton. *''Scream and Scream Again (Screamer)'' (1969) [Dr. Browning]: Dissolved in a vat of acid after a confrontation with Christopher Lee. (Because of the use of extreme close-ups of Vincent and Christopher in this scene, it's unclear whether Christopher pushes Vincent into the vat or whether Vincent falls in while backing away from Christopher.) *''Cry of the Banshee'' (1970) [Lord Edward Whitman]: Presumably killed (off-screen) by Patrick Mower, after Vincent gets into the carriage and finds his son (Carl Rigg) and daughter (Hilary Dwyer) dead; the movie ends with Vincent screaming as Patrick drives the carriage away. *''The Abominable Dr. Phibes'' (1971) [Dr. Anton Phibes]: Commits suicide by embalming himself in his secret hideout, lying next to Caroline Munro's preserved body. (The 1972 sequel Dr. Phibes Rises Again reveals that he was actually only putting himself into temporary suspended animation, but it's clear that the filmmakers originally intended this as a death scene.) *''Theatre of Blood'' (1973) [Edward Lionheart]: Falls to his death when a blast of fire knocks him off the roof of the burning theatre, as he carries the lifeless body of his daughter (Diana Rigg) in his arms. *''Scavenger Hunt'' (1979) [Milton Parker]: Dies of a heart attack while playing a video game in his bedroom, with Carol Wayne at his side. (Played for comic effect.) *''Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid (1982)'' [Rice]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Steve Martin. (Vincent's role in this film consisted entirely of footage from The Bribe, edited together with new footage featuring Steve.) *'House of the Long Shadows (1983') [Lionel Grisbane]: Killed by Christopher Lee with a battle Axe, it was later revealed that Vincent was faking his death. *''Bloodbath at the House of Death'' (1984) [Sinister Man]: Burned to death when his robes catch fire while he and the rest of his cult are preparing a ceremonial fire. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Great Mouse Detective (1986; animated)'' [Professor Ratigan]: Falls to his death from Big Ben after being struck by the loud sound of the bell. *''The Offspring (From a Whisper to a Scream)'' (1987) [Julian White]: Stabbed in the throat when Susan Tyrrell throws a knife at him in his library. *''Edward Scissorhands'' (1990) [The Inventor]: Dies of a heart attack in his laboratory just as he is about to give Johnny Depp his new hands. *''The Thief and the Cobbler (Arabian Knight; The Princess and the Cobbler)'' (1993; animated) [Zigzag, the Grand Vizier]: Eaten by crocodiles after he falls into a pit; we only see the character's eyes and mouth in the darkness before the crocodile's mouth snaps shut. (Vincent's lines were recorded in 1968, but the film was not completed and released until 1993.) TV Deaths *''Summer Theatre: Dream Job'' (1953) [Cooper Fielding]: Falls to his death when he backs away out the window when his aunt (Virginia Farmer) points a gun at him. (The episode is later re-used in The Plymouth Playhouse). *''Climax!: Night of Execution'' (1955) [Gideon Rone]: Shot to death by Nina Foch. *''What's a Nice Girl Like You...?'' (1971 TV) [William Spevin]: Shot in the back by Roddy McDowall. *''Night Gallery: The Return of the Sorcerer (1972)'' [Mr. Carnby]: Playing a dual role as twin brothers, one brother was killed by the other several years before the story begins; the dead brother comes back to life and decapitates the living brother with an axe (off-camera). We only see the axe start to come down, then hear the impact from the other room. *''The Bionic Woman: Black Magic (1976)'' [Manfred/Cyrus Carstairs]: Playing a dual role as twin brothers, "Cyrus" dies of an unspecified illness with his brother "Manfred" at his bedside. "Manfred" survives the episode. *''Joys'' (1976 TV special) [Vincent Price]: Killed by Johnny Carson. (I haven't seen this special, but I've read that all the guest stars are killed one by one by a mysterious figure who is ultimately revealed as Johnny.) (Played for comic effect.) Notable Connections *Ex-husband of Edith Barrett. *Husband of Coral Browne (widowed). Gallery RatiganDeath.jpg|Vincent Price's animated death in The Great Mouse Detective Arabian_Knight_Pt_7_0002.jpg|Zigzag's death in The Thief and the Cobbler Vincentprice-1-.jpg|Vincent Price (dead) in Tales of Terror (1962) Vincent Price The Masque of the Red Death.jpg|Vincent Price in The Masque of the Red Death. Vincent Price The Abominable Dr. Phibes.jpg|Vincent Price (below) in The Abominable Dr. Phibes. Vincent Price Theatre of Blood.jpg|Vincent Price's death in Theatre of Blood. Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Category:Actors playing themselves Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by accidental burning Category:Cancer victims Price, Vincent Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Price, Vincent Price, Vincent Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Performers with over 40 deaths Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Liberals Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by embalming Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Parkinson's disease victims Category:Horror Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Emphysema victims Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Edgar Allan Poe Movies Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Batman cast members Category:Actors who died in H.P. Lovecraft Movies Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Disney Stars Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Comedy Stars Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:Death scenes by forced drink Category:Actors who died in John Musker and Ron Clements Movies Category:Animation Stars Category:Actors who died in Roger Corman Movies Category:Legends Category:The Muppets cast members Category:The Muppet Show cast members Category:Death scenes by dissolving Category:Animated death scenes Category:Actors who died in Carl Reiner Movies Category:Actors who died in Douglas Hickox Movies Category:Psychological Stars Category:Actors who died in Cecil B. DeMille Movies Category:1950s Stars Category:1960s Stars Category:1970s Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:Died during production Category:Performer's Character Kills Another Category:Death scenes that were faked